


To Mafia, To Church

by PhantomMiss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano is a Mafia boss, Julchen is a nun at his locate church. What would happen if they fell in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the back of the hall, Feliciano listened at the pastor spoke. Letting out a sigh he was about to get up and leave, but the door opened to reveal that the children's choir was coming in. Leaning against his arm and watched at the children walked down the middle aisle and toward the front. "Never mind now," he mumbled to himself, leaning back on the bench, trying to get comfortable.

Julchen walked up with the children, smiling to the people she walked past. Sitting in the front row she watched as the children stood in front of everyone and sung their song. After they were finished the walked down the aisle and back to their class room. She stood up and followed behind then, glancing over at the other people. Once at the back bench she noticed Feliciano, he was fast asleep. Walking up behind him, she gently put her hand on his should. Leaning over she whispering as softly as she could, but still loud enough for him to heard she spoke, "Sir please wake up." 

Yawning, he looked around remember that he was at the church. Looking over his shoulder he looked at her frowning. "Why the....," he paused, whispering back to her. "Why did you wake me," he finished his sentence, as he noticed that she was a nun. 

"I am sorry for waking your sir, but we are at church. You should be listening to the pastor's lesson that he is trying to giving to everyone. Besides even you would be embarrassed to be caught by the gossiping mothers," she whispered standing up, she striaghted out her outfit. Turning her back she walked out of the massed area and walked over to the front windows.

Sighing he nodded standing up, he walked out the doors. Seeing her standing at the window, he started to walk over to the front door. He stops hearing her speak. 

"I know I shouldn't ask, but why do you leave early every Sunday," she glances over at him. 

Not answering her, he just stood there and looked at her. 

"Not only that but you alway fall asleep and sit in the back, why is that. I know it sound like I'm being noisy but I'm only worried about your well being," she says with a worried looked on her face. 

"It's non of your business," he tells her and pauses. "But thank you for your concern, sister. And to answer your first question, I leave for meetings I have to attend. So if you would excuse me," he added 

"Of course, sorry for holding you," she apologizes. Turning she walked to the class room, as he walked out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to his car, he laughed to himself. "What a sweet bella, a stupidly sweet bella. She should learn to mind her own business," he spoke to himself. Looking back at the church, he shook his head, getting into his car and driving off.

Walking the children out the the playground she watched as his car sped off. Sighing she looked up at the sky, and wondered what it would have been like or would be like if she wasn't a nun. That maybe she would be able to understand what some people were talking about. But mostly she was more curious about him, she didn't know why but she always caught herself looked and even thinking about him. She wanted to know what it was like in his life, it probably wasn't boring like hers. Being pulled from her thoughts, she shook her head and looked down to her side to see a little boy standing there. Kneeing to his leave she smiled to him, "Well hello there little one, what can I do for you." 

Smiling back the boy looked at her holding up a daisy, "Look what I found Sister Julchen! It reminded me of you." Holding the flower out to her he wanted for her to accept it from him.

Looking at the flower, she gently to it out of the boy's hand. "So does this mean I remind you of daisies, since they remind you of me," she asked smelling it. She looked at the boy as he nodded, smiling she took the stem of the daisy and bent it, making it into a ring. "Would you like to wear it or would you like me too," she asked him holding out the flower ring. 

"You wear it, flower rings are girly," he said looking at the ring.

"Really? You think its girly to wear flower rings," she asked as he nodded. "Well back in Germany, my father and brothers used to take me and my cousin out the a field full of flowers. And they would make us all kind of cute little accessories, because we were the only girls in our family at the time," she told him.

"Really," he asked. 

Nodding she looked at the flower, "I remember making a flower crown for my father, and he had to pick me up just so I could put it on his head cause I was so short. And he wore it proudly through our town. He was a really strict and tough man, so people were shocked when they saw him. Some even laughed, but told me he didn't react the way they wanted because he wasn't afraid of what others thought about him," she looked at the boy, who was staring at the ring.

"Can I wear it," he asked looking at her.

Nodding she gently took his hand and slid the flower ring on to him finger. "Now remember, don't let what other people say get to you. That if they laugh, they are just jealous that they aren't as strong as you are," she told him ruffling his hair. "Now go play we'll being back in, in a little bit," she shoed him off.

Laughing the boy nodded and went to got play, smiling she watched as she leaned against a nearby tree. Looking out the road, she saw a black car drive by slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching as the car drives by, she narrowed her eyes. Uncomfortable with how slow the car was going, but she didn't want to cause panic among the people that were still at the church. She simply sighed and got all the children inside.

Now being driven, Feliciano looked out the window. He was looking out the window, bored out of his mind. Noticing how slow the car was moving, he looked up to his driver. "Why are we going so slow," he asked him narrowing his eyes a bit.

Looking up at the mirror the driver looked at Feliciano. "The car in front of us is driving slow boss. It's probably just a tourist checking out the sights," he informed him. 

Nodding in understanding he looked back out his window, seeing the nuns take the children back inside. "It must be the end of the service huh Pablo," he mumbled resting his hand under his chin,leaning against the door a bit. 

Pablo looked at the time, and nodded. "Si, its about that time," he informed him again as he drove him the his meeting. "While your at your meeting, I'm going to go pick up the groceries you asked for," he told him pulling up to the building. 

"You should of done that earlier, but its better than you just sitting out here," he told him opening the door as he got out. "Be back by in about 3 hours, if I'm not out. Bring in the boys," he added shutting the door and walked into the building.

Sighing, he drove the store. Shutting off the car he got out and walked inside. Once inside he picked up a basket and got what he need, only to stop and see Julchen trying to reach for something on the top shelf. Walking over to her he grabbed what she was reaching for and handed to her, "Here you go sister."

"Oh thank you," she smiled as she looked at him. "Oh, I know you. You the gentlemen that always sits in the second row and gives the children candy after mass," she gratefully took what she was given.

Nodding he smiled, and rubbed that back of his head. "I didn't think anyone noticed that, it kinda makes me sound like a creep," he chuckled nervously.

"No! Not at all, I think its sweet that you do that, sir. It makes them happy and that what matters," she tells him. 

"Well they do spend all week learning their songs, the least they should get is a reward. Besides thats what my mama did when I was little," he looks at her. 

Nodding she smiled more, "That is so sweet of her, but can I ask. Why where you in mass today? And are you still going to be helping with the soup kitchen this Tuesday," she asked him. 

He sighs, "My boss had me running errands for him, and I should be able too. Thank you for reminding me. Is that was your shopping for," he asked her curiously.

"Your welcome, and yes it was my turn to do the shopping. Oh and do you think you can get any of your friends to help with the kitchen, we could always use an extra set of hands," she puts the product in her basket. 

Thinking for a bit he nodded, "I think I might have someone in mind."

"Oh how rude here we are talking about I'm only guessing your the right person. You are Pablo correct," she asked him, 

Nodding again he chuckled, "Si sister, that is me. Do you need any more help." 

"No, no I should be fine. I don't want to hold you up any longer," she waved her hand in front of her. "Besides you probably have more important things to do," she added. 

"Actually I have three hours to burn, so I think there won't be a problem," he informed her. 

"Oh well if you insist. Go get the rest of what you need, and I'll meet you in the front. If you are okay with giving me a ride back to the church," she smiled a bit. 

He smiled, "Alright, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll see you in a bit." Turning he went to get the rest of the groceries, as she did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Once all the shopping was done, Pablo drove Julchen back to the church. Getting out he helped her take her groceries inside and put them away. "Thank you for all your help," she thanked him with a smiled.

"Your welcome sister, but I best be going now. I don't want to be late," he bowed his head a bit and walk towards the door. Nodding to other nuns that past him, he walked out of the church and back to his car. Getting in he drove home and puts the groceries away. Looking at the time, he smiled and made some coffee for Feliciano. Once done he poured it into a togo cup and put in what Feliciano would normally request. Looking at the time, he sighed and walked out to the car. Upon getting in he put the cup into the cup holder and started the car. Driving back to the building he checked the time once more as he parked. A few minutes later he saw Feliciano walk out of the building, talking with one of his old colleagues. Seeing that he was now walking towards the car, he unlocked the doors.

Running his hand throw his hair, he walked over to the car and got in. Once he was relaxed, the togo cup was handed to him. With a smile on his face, he gladly took the cup and took a sip. "Grazie," he thanked Pablo as he leaned back in his seat.

Nodding in return, Pablo started driving home, "How was your meeting boss."

"It was to exhausting, just listening to it. It went from business to who was fucking what chick," he rolled his eyes and took another drink of his coffee. "What's next on my schedule," he looked up at him. 

"Nothing, as of now. But there is something I would like to talk to your about," Pablo looked at him


	5. Chapter 5

"You what," Feliciano yelled walking into the house, his fists where clinched at his sides. 

"Sorry boss, I thought it would be a good idea. You know gain the trust of others so they can help you in the long run," Pablo was stating as he followed him. 

Feliciano stopped in his tracks, "What did you say," he asked. 

"That it would be a good idea," Pablo said. 

"No no after that," Felicaino said, 

"To gain the trust of others," Pablo continued and stopped again. 

Feliciano gestured for him to continued as he turned to face him. 

"So they can help you in the long run," Pablo finished. 

Feliciano smiled. "Now that sounds like an idea, but I don't actually think its going to work," he informed him. "But how do you know about this kitchen," he raised an eyebrow as he questioned him.

Pablo looked at him, and tried to think of and excuse. 

"You know what, I don't care how you found out. But since it might have use to me, we'll go to the kitchen thing and we'll take some of the boys with us," Feliciano waved his hand in the air, as he walked towards his room. "I'm going to bed, good night," he added. 

Pablo nodded and walked into the kitchen, pulling out his phone he called the church and waited for someone to answer. When someone answered the phone he asked to speak with Julchen, he was asked to hold while she would be there in a bit. 

A few moments later Julchen answered the phone, "Hello who may I be speaking too."

"Ciao Sister Julchen, its me, Pablo," he informed her. 

"Oh good evening Mr. Pablo, what can I help you with," she asked him. 

"Well I have good news for you. I got some more people to help with the kitchen," he informed her. 

"That's wonderful news Mr. Pablo, thank you for keeping me updated. I'll see you then," she smiled more as she talked to him. 

"Your welcome, Sister, Have a nice night," he wished her goodnight. 

"The same to you Mr. Pablo," she told him before hanging up. She couldn't stop smiling from the good news, "This is going to be the best kitchen ever," she told herself.


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning of the soup kitchen came, Julchen was in the kitchen. Humming to herself, she was alone, at least for another hour or so. But she did notice when the door opened up behind her, she was stringing a pot of soup. Feeling a hand on he shoulder she jump and let out a scream, but she felt a hand cover her mouth to silence her. She brought her hand up to the hand, taking a deep breath as she bit down on it. 

Feliciano gasped as he pulled his hand away, and shook it, "What the fuck!" He glared at her, as he watched her turn around. Notice she was shaking a bit, he sighed, "Hey calm down it only me! It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything." 

She nodded, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "If your not here for your illegal reasons, than what are you here for," she asked him curious, cause she knew that he had never volunteered for any of the church's events before. 

He put his hands in his pockets, "one of my employs, volunteered me to do the soup kitchen today. said I should let you know what I got here." 

She tilted her head a bit as she raised an eyebrow. Crossing her arms in front of her she started to laugh. 

Hearing her laughter cause him to jump a bit, watching at she laughed he noticed that it had brought tears to her eyes. "What the hell is so funny," he questioned her sanity a bit. 

Once she calmed herself, she wiped away her tears as she looked at him again. "You being volunteered and actually coming, that's what," she started laughing again. "I mean you can barely sit thought a church serves, what makes you think I'll believe that your serious about this," she calmed her laughter once more and got serious towards the end of her sentence. 

Being shocked from what she just said, he kinda had to agree with her. There was no way in hell he was actually going to stay to help, maybe sit on his ass in that make the whole time, but not actually do anything. 

"Well are you serious about this or not," she crossed her arms in front her of again questioning him. 

He sighed and pulls his gun off his side and put it on the counter. Looking at her, he noticed she jumped and was pointing at the gun. "What you act like you never seen a gun before! Doesn't everyone carry a gun on them at all time," he asked as he chuckled, watching her trying form a sentence. 

She was at a loose for words, usually when she asked that people just walked out of the kitchen and she never saw them the whole time. But he just pulled a gun out in front of her and set it down, which kinda scared her. "Is that real," she asked pointing to the gun. She watched as he nodded, "Okay." She picked up the gun and put it under the sink and stuck it behind the cleaning supplies, so it would at least be hidden.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what do you want me to do," Feliciano asked her.

"Well you are an hour early, so can you set up the tables," she answered his question with a question.

He shrugged and walked out to the empty dining area. Setting up the foldable tables, he would glance back at the kitchen every so often. Just to make sure she was still in the kitchen, not that he care about her or anything. Just because he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Julchen looked out to the dining area, leaning again the counter she rested her head in her hand. She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit. She didn't heard Feliciano call her name at all, but when she opened her eyes she jumped. 

His face was from hers. He chuckled when she jumped, and leaned against the counter as well. "I called your name three times," he told her. 

She frowned a bit. "I'm sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a bit," she looked away for a bit, and then looked at him again. "What is it you wanted," she asked him. 

"Pablo called, he wouldn't be able to come in, so I guess its just going to be you and me," he informed her. 

"You, me and the other volunteers," She stood infront of him, and poked his chest. 

He chuckled, as she walked away from him. 

She stopped hearing him chucking, "And what's so funny." She glanced over her shoulder at him. 

He smirked, only shrugging. He was trying to see what would make her trick and what would, to see how much fun he could have. His arms were crossed as he walked back out to the dining area to set up the remaining chairs.

She sighed, only shaking her head at him. She didn't understand him, not one bit. Why was he now deciding to act childish, was he trying to make her mad or something. She walked over to the cabinets and pulled the foam bowls away. She kept think to herself, trying to figure out what exact he was play and doing here. She was stumped on his reasons, as she pulls out the plastic spoons. There had to be a real reason for him being there, there just had to be. She looked up at out the dining area to see him sitting him in one of the chairs. She notice that he was just looking out the window, but his facial expression said that he was deep in thought. 

He yawned a bit as he watched some cars drive by the church. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the window and looked out to the line of people outside. He saw from old to young, men and women, he even saw a few kids in the line. He looked to his side and say that Julchen was standing there beside him. "Why are there kids in the line," he asked her. 

She looked at him, "Some of there were abannoned, some ran away. Some were even kicked out of their homes. Theres an old orphanage down the street, but its about to close down." She frowned looking at the ground.

He raised an eyebrow, "Close down? What do you mean, its going to close down. The city can't just close down an orphanage!" 

"I wish that was true too, but sadly its not. They don't care whats going to happen to the little ones. Besides not enough funding was going towards the orphanage. The church was trying to raise money in hopes of keeping it open, and maybe even expanding it. But it doesn't look like thats going to happen," she leaned against the wall and slide to the floor.

He kneeled down in front of her, "How much money, is still needed?"

"I don't know, to much," she wasn't looking at him. "It's not like you could just magically pull out the cash to save the orphanage," she added. Hearing him chuckle, she looked up at him.

He was smiling, "You have no idea what I am capable of, bella."


	8. Chapter 8

She was looking at him in confusion. She didn't understand what he was talking about. "What do you mean? Who are you exactly, Mr. Vargas," she asked him.

He chuckled more and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Let's just say I'm a very powerful man," he said looking down at her. "Now be a good bella and go find out those numbers for me won't you," he demanded in a sweet voice.

She nodded, standing up. "If I do this, than you tell me everything. You at least owe me some answers," she said to him, never looking away from him. She quickly walked out of the dining room, to get the information he wanted. When she came back with the information, he was on the phone. She stopped at the door and trying to listen in on his conversation but he was speaking in italian, and she was having trouble understanding him.

Talking on his phone, he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. Hanging up from the call, he turned to her as she walked back into the room. He puts his phone into his pocket, "so how much." When she told him the price he nodded. "By tomorrow I'll get you the money," he put his hands on her shoulder. 

She nodded, looking at him. "Now answer my question!" 

He looked at the time, "It's time to start your soup kitchen." He walked to the doors, opening then allowing the people in. Looking to her, he noticed she was still standing there looking at him. Sighing he grabbed her arm and led her back into the kitchen. 

She jumped and bit, noticing she was in the kitchen. She looked around and realized she needed to serve the soup. 

After the kitchen was over he yawned, helping clean up the dining area. He looked around the room, standing up straight, he popped his back.

Hearing the sound of his back cracking, sent shivers down her spin. She looked at him frowning at him, but noticing that he was tired she decided on not yelling at him. "Thank you for your help today, if your to tired to drive. There a bed up in the attic you can sleep on, there are clean sheets up there so you don't have to worry about the dirty ones," she informed him. 

Looking at her, he was kinda surprised. But he did have to admit he was pretty tired, so it probably was best he took her up on her offer. And he would of made a pervy comment like, "I'll only stay if your with me," but he would probably get slapped and kicked out. Not to mention she still had his gun and he forgot were she stuck it. "Oh thank, and can I have my gun back," he asked. 

"Oh right, I have that don't I," she rubbed the back over her head and went to get it. 

His mental face palmed himself, he couldn't believe that she forget she had his gun. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she handed him, his gun. "Can you show me the way," he asked her. 

She nodded, "This way." She walked out of the kitchen and lead him to the attic.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking up to the attic, she would lance back every so often making sure he wasn't doing anything funny behind her. Stopping at the door she unlocked it and moved out of his way. 

Walking into the room, he turned to her, "I guess I will see you in the morning." 

She nods, and starts to shut the door, "I guess you will." Shutting the door she walked down the stairs blushing a bit. She felt all jittery and stuff like that, so some odd reason that she couldn't explain. She sighed feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she knew that she wasn't supposed to have it. But she was still young and she still wanted to have a social life still, so she kept her phone hidden. Pulling out her phone she read the text, and texted her friend back. Yawning she put her phone away as she walked out the building and to her home. 

The next morning came around and Feliciano was still sleeping soundly. This being said, he didn't hear the attic door open at all. 

Getting to the church early, Julchen had to wake up Feliciano and get him out of there before any of the older nuns came in. She quietly tip top throw the halls because she didn't know if anyone was there or not. Smiling as she got to the stairs that led up to the attic, she quickened her pace. Once at the attic door, she opened it and peaked in. Sighing a bit she walked over to the bed and saw he was still there, sleeping peaceful like he didn't have a care in the world. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Psst.... Feliciano wake up!" She frowned when he tried pushing her hand away. "Feliciano you need to get up, please!" She gently shook him, look back at the attic door that was still down. 

Being shaken awake, Feliciano frowned as he was about to pull his gun out. But then he recognized the voice, opening an eye he looked towards her. 

"Please, wake up before the other nuns come in," she pleaded still trying to wake him. 

He chuckled, she liked looked cute when she was yelling at him. 

Hearing his chuckle, she stopped and sighed in relief. 

"Why? Because they'll get the wrong idea," he asked as he pulled her on to the bed and leaned over her. 

Her eyes widen, looking up at him now, she stared into his eyes. "I-i just don't want you or myself in trouble!" She laid there, because she was afraid to move but at the same time she felt safe. These feeling she had now were confusing her. 

"Like I said before bella, I'm a very powerful man. Neither one of us will get into trouble," he stated as he move his face closer to hers. "Besides this place owes me now," he whispered into her ear. 

She shivered a bit as she felt his hot breath touch her skin, "O-owes you?" 

He chuckled, nodding. "Si, they owes me. Remember yesterday, I give the church the money for the repairs and even for the orphanage," he said making himself sound like a generous person.

She nodded slowly, remembering now. She looked at him, still confused. "You never gave me the answers that you...." she started to say but was quieted by Feliciano.


	10. Chapter 10

Kissing her softly on the lips, he pulled away from her smiling. "All in due time bella, all of our questions will be answered as promised," he said getting up out of the bed. 

Sitting up she looked at him and watched as he put his jacket and tie back on. Standing up she slowly walked over to him. 

Looking at her, he watched as she walked over to him and stop in front of him. "Something wrong bella?" 

She reached out and fixed his tie, without even saying a word. Looking at him, she turned and headed for the door, only to be stop by him grabbing her wrist. 

"And bella," he spoke to her. 

"Yes, Mr. Vargas," she looked back at him.

He chuckled, "One you can just keep calling me Feliciano." He got closer to her and put to fingers up. "Two what we talked about, doesn't leave this room. And if I need help with something I except you to be there to help me. Do you understand?" He whispered to her, causing her to shiver again. 

Nodding, she took a deep breath, "Yes Feliciano. Please let go of my wrist, your holding it to tight." Feeling him let go of her wrist, she turned to him and looked directly into his eye. "I don't know why your only coming to me with this and it kinda feels like your black mailing me," she paused hearing him chuckle. "But as long as you promise to keep send the money for the orphanage, you have a deal. I'll try to help you with whatever, it is you do, okay!" 

Thinking about it for a second, he smiled. "That sound perfect, bella," he informed her as he patting her cheek and kissed her forehead. Heading towards the door, he stopped in the door frame. "I'll see you at next mass, Sister," he said to her as he walked out of the attic and down the stairs. 

Walking towards the attic window, she watched as a car pulled up and Feliciano get inside of him. She frowned a bit, it felt like she had made a deal with the devil but she didn't. And what made it worse was that she could talking to anyone about it. Shaking her head she fixed to bed, and walked downstairs seeing that the other nuns where just arriving. 

One of the old nun's looked at her, and walked over to her. "What's the matter child? It looks like you just saw ghost." 

She jumped, not realizing that the older nun was speaking to her. Looking at the other nun, she pointed to herself, "Where you talking to me, Sister?" 

She nodded, "Yes I was talking to you. What's the matter, you seem off?" 

Julchen looked at her, "Off? Nothing is off, Sister, I assure you. That everything is okay, I just have some things on my mind is all." 

"Would You like to talk about it?," she asked her. 

"No!," she jumped a bit, shaking her head, trying to calm down. "I'm mean no, its something that I have to deal with on my own. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you," she explained trying to apologize. 

"No, no it's quite alright dear. I understand, it completely," she told her as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next few days, Julchen seemed out of it. Even if she said she wasn't, she was. And it seemed like Feliciano was coming to the church everyday, like he was taunting her. She was helping the child in choir get ready to perform, when she noticed the that church was quiet. She knelt down to the kids, and told them to go hid towards the back of the room. "I'll be right back, I promise," she said to them. Watching as they walked towards the back, she stood up and walked out the door. Walking to the area where mass was held, she heard unknown voices in the room. 

"When the hell is he!," one of the voice yelled out. 

"I don't know boss, we will check the rest of the church." another spoke up. 

"If he's not here, burn down this shit hole!," the angry voice yelled again.

This was all she heard, and the next thing she knew, she was standing the room with them. 

The angry man looked at her, and pointed his gun at her, "Who the hell are you?" 

She put her hands up, showing that she hand no weapons. "I'm just a nun that works here. Please lower your weapon, this is a church not a gun range," she asked stepping towards the two men. 

The one man lowered his weapon. "Do you know where he is?" he asked calmly. 

"Where who is?" she tilted her head a bit.

"Vargas! Where is Vargas," the angry one yelled still pointing his gun at her. 

Feliciano looked up, hearing the yelling. Ducking into a room, he turned and saw the choir kids huddled up in the corner of the room. Concealing his gun, he walked over to them and knelt down. "Where is the nun that was supposed to be with you?" 

The kids looked around to each over and pushed a boy forward. "S-she went to go check out what was going on." 

Feliciano nodded, "Who was it?" 

"S-sister Julchen. She promised she would be back! She promised!," the boy said raising his voice a bit. 

Feliciano covered the boys mouth, "Ssh, keep it down." He looked towards the doors and then back to the boy. "Nod if you can do something for me," he said. 

The boy nodded, looking at him, 

"Can you get the others outside, without being seen. And I will go out and looked for her," he spoke softly. 

The boy nodded again. 

Feliciano smiled a moved his hand away from his mouth. "Good," he said as he stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door an bit, he peaked out and then looked at the kids. "It's clear you guys can go," he moved so the kids could sneak out of the room. Watching them, he stepped out and started walking towards the yelling. 

Now the angry man had his gun to her head, she was sitting on the bench trying to stay calm. 

"Where is he!," he yelled at her. 

"For the last time, I don't know! He wasn't hear this morning," she said looking at the ground, she wished she had stayed with the children. "He hasn't been here since yesterday," she added. 

Feliciano stopped, at the door's listening in. Grabbing his gun, he quietly got it ready in case he had to shoot some body.


	12. Chapter 12

She was trying to stay calm, taking a deep breath she heard something at the door.

The angry man looked up to the door. "Who the fuck is it," he yelled towards the back of the room. "Show yourself!"

Feliciano sighed, trying to stay quiet. He couldn't waste his time with this, he had to find Julchen. But he didn't know that she was the other voice in the room.

Looking at her the man point his gun back at Julchen, "go check it out!"

Slowly standing up, she walked towards the door, and opened it slowly. Looking out she saw Feliciano standing there, blinking a few times they just stared at each other for a few moments.

Staring at her, he was about to grab her and pull her out of the room she was in. But stopped when he heard the other voice yell, causing her to jump. Trying to stay out of sight as best he could, he just listened.

"Whose there?" the man yelled.

Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at the man. "I-it was just a rodent," she said, her voice was shaky. Turning to face the man, she spoke again, "I have to use the bathroom." 

"Make it fucking quick!," he said sitting down on a step.

Stepping out of the room, she shut the door and grabbed Feliciano's hand. Leading him to the woman's bathroom, she pushed him in before anyone saw him. Walking in she looked at him, "What are you doing here!"

"What does it look like I'm doing! I was looking for you," he tried keeping his voice down.

"Why! And why is that man looking for you?," she asked, crossing her arms.

He sighed, "I promise a kid that I would find you. As for the dude, he just hates me."

"You found the children, are they okay!" she asked, grabbing his arms.

"Si! Their fine, they should be outside by now." he said looking at her.

Sighing in relief, she let go of him. "You need to get out of here!," she tells him. Looking up at him, she was scared for his safety.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said grabbing her by the arms. "Your not fighting this fight for me, get out of here!" he continued. 

Frowning, she shook her head, "I can't go. He knows that I'm here, but he doesn't know that you are here! Please Feliciano, I'm trying to help you!" She looked at him again, "he speaks badly of you, and I don't want to believe it. But if you stay, you'll get hurt." She was truly worried about his safety. 

Sighing he grabbed her and pushed her out of the bathroom. Walking out to her, as he took her back the service area. 

"What are you doing?," she asked confusedly as she was dragged back. 

"What does it look like we are doing! We're going back and you're getting out of here!," he glanced at her. 

"I'm not going anywhere!," she said looking away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling her arm away from him and out of his grip. She walked towards the door, not looking back at him once.

Watching her walk away, he sighed and followed behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she stopped at the door. "What are you doing," she asked him as she clearly wanted him to leave.

"This isn't your fight, if your going in so am I!," he said to her. Opening the door he gestured for her to go into the room.

Walking into the the mass area, not saying a word or looking up at the man. But she could feel that he was glaring.

"He's not here, you said. I don't know where he said, she said," he yelled pointing his gun at her.

Feliciano, chuckled as he stepped in front of her. "That's cause she didn't know I was here. Besides, its not your fault you have a stick up your ass," he pulling his own gun out and point at him. "So how about you let her leave, and we take this else where," he suggested to the other.

"Like hell that's going to happen! She might be working for you or some shit like that," he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I can assure you, that she doesn't. She's just a nun, that just happens to work for the church that I attend. Is that right, bella?," he asked looking back at her.

Julchen listened as the two men talking, she started zoning out a bit she didn't hear the question that was directed towards her.

Raising an eyebrow, he waved a hand in front of her face, "Hey I was talking to you!" 

Looking at Feliciano, she didn't realized that she was asked a question. "I'm sorry, what?," she asked looking confused to what the topic was.

Face palming, he lower his gun as he turned to face her. "You only work for the church, tell him that so you can leave," he said in a sort if demanding tone. 

Nodding, she brushed some hair behind her ear. "Yes, that is true. I do work for the church. Why are you asking, you already know that Mr. Vargas," she still didn't know what they were talking about. But she could tell that he was worried and just wanted her to get out of there. 

Sighing in relief, he turned to the other and smiled. "See, she just works for the church. And has no business here, so just let her go. Besides if it does happen that this becomes a gun fight, we wouldn't want her to have to see it," he suggested.

The man raised an eyebrow, still holding his gun up. He was processing what he had just heard in his mind. He did believe that she worked for the church, but something was right for him. The way they spoke was like he was leading her into the answer he want him to hear. Plus Feliciano did tell her exactly what to say, and if she was able to leave. She would be able to get Feliciano's guys, so he wasn't going to risk it. Shaking his head, "No! She stay and she stays where I can see her. I'm not as stupid as you think Feliciano!"


	14. Chapter 14

Julchen watched as Feliciano's eyes widened. She now understood that he had tried to get her out of there, even after she had told him that she was staying. Looking at the man at the other end of the mass area, she hadn't realized that she had grabbed on to the back of Feliciano's jacket.

Feliciano glanced back at her, when he felt that she was hold on to him. He could tell she was scared, even if she wasn't expressing it. He could still tell and he hope that man hadn't noticed.

"I-I need to sit," she spoke her voice was almost to a whisper.

Feliciano look at the other man, "Is it okay for her to sit down on the bench beside me?"

He pondered on it for a moment, and then nodded. "As long as I can see her," he said.

Nodding, he moved so she could sit down on the bench next to him. Besides he want to keep her far from the other. Letting go of his jacket she sat down, looking at him, she watched as he knelt down and take hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get you out," he apologized to her. Looking at her, he didn't know what really to except to happen. "I promises the choir kids, that I would get you back to them and I couldn't," he added looking down to the ground.

Frowning, she gently squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault, and besides did you actually think you could reason with that man," she said glancing over to the other man. "Why don't you, sit next to me. You legs must be tired, and it beats kneeling on the floor," she suggested to him as she moved over.

Looking up at her, he chuckled a bit, "I guess you right there, on both parts." Standing up, he sat down beside her not once letting go of her hand. He turned so that he was still facing her.

"Who is he, any way? I tried asking but all he did was yell and told me to shut it," she ask him.

"Him, his name is Raimondo. He used to work for me, but then things happened, we disagree and he left," he informed her.

"Is he crazy," she just had to ask it. She was really shocked when she saw him shrug, because she thought Raimondo was crazy not matter what would be said.

Watching them from the front of the room, Raimondo sat down on one of the steps.

"What does he want from you, that he would come here for," she asked?

Feliciano let go of her hand and leaned back on the bench, "don't know probably wants to get back at me for throwing him out."

"You threw him out! Why," she really wanted to know this reason.

Feliciano looked at her and noticed she had crossed her arms. "What, he was stealing from me and lying to my face about it. What else was I supposed to do. I tried sending him back to his home but he would just come back," he was trying to explain it to her with out stoping hint of his job.

Looking up at Raimondo, she decided she was just going to ask him, instead of just listening to Feliciano's theories. "Hey, why do want to find Mr. Vargas so badly alway," she called out which cause

Feliciano to jump and look at her. Raimondo looked up at her. "He's a monster! He kills people for fun," he said flatly like it was something normal.

"I don't believe you. If he would kill for fun that he would have shot one of us already," she said looking at Feliciano.

Sighing in relief, Feliciano smiled a bit. He looked at Raimondo, glaring at him. "The only monster I see here, is you. Besides you were holding a church hostage and for what," he paused wrapping an arm around Julchen, pulling her close to him. "For some petty revenge, that you don't have the balls to pull off else where," he said still looking at him.

Julchen blushed a bit, looking at him. She didn't say anything to him, only elbowed him a bit for the last part of what he said.

Chuckling, he smiled and looked at her, "something the matter bella?" Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Raimondo before leaning towards her.


	15. Chapter 15

Blushing a bit, Julchen leaned back a bit. Speaking softly, she wasn't sure if the others could hear her, "Mr. Vargas your to close." 

Pouting a bit, Feliciano frowned a bit, "aw and hear I thought we were at least at first name basis."

Raimondo fired his gun towards them. "That's enough, Vargas, she's moving up here," he demanded. 

Julchen was covering her ears, she felt that Feliciano was hold her close to him. 

"Like that's going to happen," Feliciano said to him. Looking down at her, he made sure she was okay. Holding up his gun, he aimed at Raimondo. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered to her, "Get down, just in case." 

Nodding she moved down so she was sitting on the floor. 

Smiling, he patted her head. Looking up at Raimondo, he noticed that he was moving closer to them. "Why don't you just, let your little grudge die and move on with life," Feliciano suggested, he knew he wasn't in the room as long as Julchen but he was already getting tried of this. Holding his gun up with one hand, his other was being held by Julchen, so he knew she was still near him. 

Raimondo shot towards them again, this time he shot at the bench. 

Jumping a bit, got off the bench and point towards the the other side, "that way go, I'll be right behind you." 

Julchen nodded a moves towards the other side of the bench. She glanced back to see if Feliciano was actually behind her. When she got to the other end she leaned against the side of the bench, covering her ears hearing another shot being towards them. 

Feliciano grabbed her hand and whispered to her, "If we can get to the front, you can use the table as cover." 

She looked at him, she looked worried, "and what about you?" 

He kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down a bit, "I'll be fine, but we have to get to the front. On the count of three I want you to run to the front, I'll be right behind you, okay." 

She nodded. 

"One......two.......three," he counted, as he watched as she ran to the front, holding his gun up towards Raimondo and walked towards the front. 

Raimondo was aiming at Feliciano, when he noticed how protective Feliciano was when it came to the nun.

When he got up to the front, he flipped to table to it's side. Even if it was a cheap table, it would at least give some type of cover. Sitting besides Julchen, he looked at her. "You okay," he asked her. 

She nodded slowly, she was shaking a bit. "I wasn't excepting him to actually shoot at us," she said, looking at him. 

Raimondo shoot towards the table, now trying to shoot Julchen. He was curious to see how Feliciano would react. 

Julchen jumped, seeing a bullet go right through the table next to her. She bit her lip getting hit in her shoulder and her side. She took a deep breath trying to not let it show.


	16. Chapter 16

Hearing her gasp, he only thought it was from how close the bullets were to them. So he didn't give it a second thought, peaking around the side of the table he looked to see were Raimondo was. Seeing him walking towards the front, he shot some warning shots. 

Hearing that Feliciano shot towards him, he narrowed his eyes. Only walking closer to the front of the room.

Standing up he walked out from behind the table aiming at him. Walking towards Raimondo he didn't let his guard down. 

"So got finally done hiding," Raimondo asked. "Or around you going to hide behind the table again," he added laughing. 

Firing another round, he aimed for his shoulder. "Why don't you shut you mouth, before I punch you in the ear," Feliciano said in a threatening tune. He didn't even notice that he was starting to sound like his brother. 

Raimondo gasped as he was hit in the shoulder, and lowered his gun to grab his shoulder. 

Julchen peaked from behind to the table to see Feliciano run towards him and punch him in the ear?

Trying to grab the others gun Feliciano gasped, being kneeled in the gut. He held on to him, dropping his gun. His main focus was getting the other disarmed. 

Julchen watched holding her shoulder, she was frowning on the outside. But on the inside she was laughing because they looked like two little kids that wanted the same thing. 

As the fight continued, eventually the other gun was dropped and kicked towards the front. 

Raimondo pushed Feliciano to the ground, and turned to get Feliciano's gun. But only fell to the ground when Feliciano grabbed his legs. 

Creeping out of her hiding play, she crawl towards the gun that was closest to her. Glancing up every so often to make sure that Feliciano was alright and that Raimondo hadn't noticed her. Grabbing the gun, she used the first bench to stand up. Seeing how close, Raimondo's hand was to the other gun, she fired a shot, not aiming of even looking. 

Feliciano jumped hearing the gun shot, not feeling Raimondo moving, he pushed him off. He looked up to see, Julchen standing there, shaking. Quickly jumping to his feet when he saw she was bleeding. 

She was shocked, she had just killed someone. She didn't know what to do, dropping the gun, she fainted. 

Feliciano ran over to her side, catching her as she fell. Picking her up, he ran out the room and left through the back door of the church. There was a car waiting for him. 

Pablo got out of the car, seeing that Feliciano was carrying Julchen. He opened the back door for them. He knew that now wasn't the time for questions. 

Getting her in the back seat, feliciano hand the passenger seat laying forward as far as it could go. Looking at Pablo, "to the house and set on it!" 

Nodding Pablo sped off to the house. 

Feliciano grabbed at Julchen's clothes, and ripped were there was blood. Looking at her wound on her shoulder, he saw that it went clean through. But the wound in her side didn't have an exit wound, which scared him a bit.


	17. Chapter 17

Once they were at the house, Feliciano carefully got her out of the back seat, and in to the house. He had Pablo run ahead to get the on site doctor, and tell him that there was a wounded person coming in. He held her close to him, as walked into his office. Laying her on the couch, he looked up to see that doctor walk in. 

Walking into the office, he looked at Julchen, getting over to her he checked her wounds. "I might need you to hold her down, Feliciano," he said to him as he took care of the wound on her shoulder. 

Feliciano walked over to him, and watched. 

The doctor looked at Feliciano, "I know I said I was bored with just stab wounds, but you should have taken her to the hospital." He spoke as he got out what he needed and numbed the area around the wound on her side. 

Feliciano shook his head, "the hospital is to far!" 

The doctor sighed as he stared working. After an hour or so he finished, and during that time he was going back and forth with Feliciano. But when trying to get answers, he was getting any. Packing his stuff up, he just shook his head and walked out of Feliciano's office.

Feliciano sat down at his desk, pulling out some paperwork. He glanced at Julchen every so often, making sure she was still breathing. But after a while of work he feel asleep at his desk. 

Julchen's eyes fluttered out as she looked at the room, her vision was a bit blurred. Sitting up, she gasped pulling her hand over her side. Feeling skin, she looked down to see that her uniform was ripped. Looking around the room, she didn't recognize the area. But she didn't recognize a soft snore, she had heard it once before when she let Mr. Vargas stay in the attic. Standing up she saw him sitting behind his desk. Cautiously walking over to him, she went to put her hand on his shoulder. 

Hearing that someone was walking towards him. He kept his eyes shut, but when he felt a hand brush against his jacket, he grabbed it. Hearing a female gasp, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Julchen standing there. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep," she said apologizing. 

Still having a hold of her hand, he sat up and pulled her into his lap. 

Blushing, she looked at the ground, "M-Mr. Vargas, this is inappropriate!" 

"Aww and hear I thought we finally on a first name basis. Just call my Feliciano bella," he cooed to her. He held her close to him, having her sit side ways.

Sighing she remember she wasn't to fight with him. "This is still inappropriate," she said crossing her arms. Pouting, she looked at him wanting him to let go but at the same time she didn't. She didn't really understand why she didn't, she just knew that she didn't.


	18. Chapter 18

After awhile of sitting there, they actually talked doing the course of that time. And she actually learned a little bit about him, though it wasn't what she really wanted to know, it was a start. 

He also learned more about her, and he only answered the questions that he felt she needed know. 

Looking out the window, she sighed a bit. Seeing that it was getting dark outside, she knew that the others would start to worry about her. But honestly she felt like some of them felt like thought she was dead. And from what she could see out of the window, they were no where near town. 

Feliciano held her closer as he heard her sigh. "Something the matter," he asked. 

She looked at him, "They probably think I'm dead or something."

He chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead. "They don't think that bella. Like I said you have nothing to worry about. I had Pablo go back to the church and give them a note say that you were safe and sound," he informed her. 

She narrowed her eyes a bit, she kinda wanted to slap him for not telling her that when she woke up. She had made it clear that she was upset that he had kept that from her. 

Noticing it, he just patted her head like nothing was wrong. He didn't see why she was upset, because could have been way worse, like she could have been actually dead. Which that wouldn't have been good for him, because he was still had his uses for her. "Why are you mad about something so small?," he asked her raising an eyebrow. 

"Who said I was mad? If anything your just irritated me for being an idiot! And by that I mean for keeping that information from me. Because I normal person usually tells the other that they that someone know that they were okay!," she spoke almost yelling at him. She was sure if she was getting her point across to him or not. 

Feliciano honest didn't care for it, he was just glad she was safe and sound. That's all that really matter to him, and he was going to try and keep it that way. "Relax, bella if you move to much you might pop your stitches," he spoke in a calm tone and gently patted her head.

Sighing, she realized that he probably wasn't going to listen to her yelling at him. So she just gave up and leaned on him, rethinking things in her head. Looking up at him, she decided to ask, "well than what do you want me to do than?" She was kinda curious to hear his answer would be.

Smiling he just kissed her forehead, "I just want you rest until you better. Your aloud to stay here, at least till everything brushes over." 

She raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean brushes over?" 

"They people who worked for him, think your working for me. So that means your basically an open target," feliciano flat out said like it was that easy to understand.


	19. Chapter 19

"Work for you! I don't even know what you do," she yelled out at him. Out of irritation she slapped him across the face, glaring at him. 

Shocked, he looked at her with widened eyes. "You hit me! What the hell!," he cried out. 

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it," she said struggling to get up. 

He held on to her so she wouldn't get up, only tightening his grip causing to her gasp. 

She closed her eyes and squeezed his arm, "Feliciano! That's to tight," she winced out. Feeling him loosening his grip, she sighed in relief as she looked at him. She frowned seeing that his facial expression and it only made her feel guilty for slapping him. "Look I'm sorry for slapping you. But you are the reason I'm in this mess," she told him. 

"How is it my fault," he asked. 

"Your the reason he was at the church in the first place!," she answered him. "He was looking for you! Now you have to tell me what your line of work is?," she added poking his chest. 

Sighing, he looked away and then back to her. Reaching over to his desk, he moved somethings over and lifted her up. Sitting her on his desk, he held her hands and kissed them only to stare at them. He started to speak but it only came out as a soft mumble, "I don't want you to get hurt. I never wanted you to get hurt." 

She tilted her head to the side, as she listened to him mumble. Even though it was a soft mumble, she still understood what he was saying. She only understood it because of working with the kids at the church. "Why aren't you looking up, are you really not comfortable with telling me?"

He didn't look up at her, "I just don't want to you to get hurt." Sighing he knew she was going to keep asking about it. "I'm the boss of the Italian mafia," he said raising his voice a bit. 

"The Italian mafia?," she said flatly repeating him. 

He knew it, she was going to want to leave and not talk to him. He was waiting for her to get up or push him away, he was used to it by now. Or at least he thought he was. 

She was looking down at him, squeezing his hands not moving from were he put her. "Feliciano, what's wrong," she asked him. 

He did bother looking up at her or answer. 

"Are you afraid, I would leave just cause of that. Because I honestly can't cause I don't know where I am," she informed him. She really wanted to say that to his face, but she didn't know how he would react. 

He chuckled a bit before glancing up at her, "sorry I forgot about that fact." 

She smiled a bit, squeezing his hand gently. Feeling bad, she wanted to make him feel better. Only because she didn't like seeing people with sad looks. "So what do you do for fun? Maybe we can do that," she suggested trying to change the subject. 

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious," he asked, only thinking that she was joking. 

"Why would I be joking," she questioned him. 

Shrugging, he remembered that he was holding her hands. Letting go of her, he leaned back in his chair and looked away. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say to answer her. Because he was normally working, so there was no time to have fun. "Well what do you usually do for fun," he asked her, leaning on the arm rest of his chair. 

"Well I'm normally working at the church," she starts to say but is interrupted by Feliciano. 

"Is working at the church all you ever do," he asked having a bored expression on his face. 

"No, is working all you ever do," she snapped at him. 

"Yes actually it is all I ever do," he said rolled his eyes. 

She frowned a bit hearing that, "oh." When she spoke it was soft and more of a whisper. She would have figured that with that kind of life style he would have at least have some kind of fun. But apparently she was wrong, like she was with most things that was outside of the church. 

He looked at her and saw she was in thought, and thinking for himself he had to ask, "You don't know much about anything outside of the church, do you?" His voice had a flat   
tone to it and he raised an eyebrow when she jumped. 

Looking at him, she laughed nervously. "Of course I know stuff, that's not in the church!," she quickly looked away. 

Watching her reaction told him the truth, which caused him to chuckle. Reaching up he patted her head, shaking his head. "Your a horrible liar," he told her. 

Glancing at him with a sigh of defeat, at least he was smiling. "Do it really show," she asked in embarrassment. She frowned more, seeing him nod slowly with a smirk on his face. "It's not my fault.... it's just how was raised is all," she said trying to stand up for herself. 

He shrugged sitting back in his chair and after a few minutes of awkward silence he spoke up, "you know I can help you with that." 

She looked at him, tilting her head in confusion at him. "Help with what," she asked not understanding. 

"With the stick that's stuck up your ass," he said laughing a bit as he watched as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"There is no stick in my... but," she said huffing. 

"Clearly there, plus you don't have to keep up your goodie two shoes act," he said standing up, and walking over to a cabinet that was to the right of his desk.

She raised an eyebrow, "what act?" 

"You kidding right?," he said with his back to her. He pulled out two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wine?," he asked raising up the one wine glass.

"I don't really drink," she said.

Shrugging, he poured her a glass anyway. Turning around, he looked at her and sighed. "I have Pablo getting you a change of clothes," he said taking a sip of his wine. Walking over to her, he handed her the glass.

Looking at the glass, she took it from him and set aside. "That would be nice," she said feeling at the whole at the side of her uniform. "But how does he know that the clothes will fit?," she asked.

Feliciano swirled his wine in his glass a bit, "He has a girlfriend, she said that your could borrow some clothes for the time being."

She smiled a bit, "That was sweet of her." She honestly didn't know what to say about it, because she didn't know what to except. "But I still don't," she started at ask before there was a knock at the door. She looked over her shoulder at the door.

"One sec," Feliciano called out as he sat down in his chair. He waved her to get off his desk and had her sit on the couch. Sigh, he looked at the door, "come in."

Pablo opened the door and walked in, handing a bag of clothes to Julchen.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him, seeing him nod to her as he turned to leave. Looking at Feliciano, "where should I get changed?"

"There a bathroom two doors to the left, you can get changed in there," he said as he picked up a piece of paper.

"Alright," she said standing up and walking towards the door. Walking out she sighed and walked to were she was told to go. Thinking to herself as she locked to door, she sighed. Walking over to the toilet she put the lid down and sat the bag on top of it. She didn't know why but she was starting to this he was right, only to quickly shake her head and open the bag. Pulling out an outfit she got changed, a pair of black capris with a red tank top. Grabbing a wash cloth from a closet that was in the bathroom she washed some dirty that was on her face. After folding up her uniform she closed the bag and walked back to feliciano's office.

After reading a few papers over, Feliciano had taken off his jacket off and had loosen his tie. Drinking from his glass he sighed and set the papers aside. Because he didn't honestly want to do paper work, it was nothing but non stop paper work for him. He began to think that maybe Julchen being there would be a good thing, but then again she could bore him to death with her do all good ways. A smirked came across his face as he got an idea. "That's it!," he said to himself figuring out what he was going to do. He decided what he was going to do, he decided that he was going to break her. Being pulled from his thoughts he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he said clearing his voice as he spoke.

Julchen opened the door and looked at him, stepping into the room shutting not the door behind her. "Where you on the phone," she asked walking over to the couch.

Feliciano shook his head, not knowing what she was talking about. "What are you talking about bella," he asked.

"We'll just before I got to the door I could hear you say that's it," she explained sitting on the couch.

"Oh...... Yes I was on the phone, it was nothing to worry about. Just having some of my men uh check the church, make sure everyone's alright," he said to her smiling. He made it sound so real.

She smiled back, "that's great! How is everyone no one else was hurt right?"

He nodded, "everyone is fine. Don't worry about it bella, everything is under control." He smiled seeing how easily she believed him.


	21. Chapter 21

Handing her the wine glass he offered to her earlier. "You really don't know anything; do you?" he asked her pulling his seat over so he wasn't so far away and sat down.

She took the glass from him, looking at the cup and then up at him, "are you imply that I'm stupid?"

Looking at his glass he swirled the wine around, "no, but I could be lying. It's really whatever you want it to mean." Stopping mid-thought he glanced over at her, smiling he chuckled softly. Reaching he free hand; he rested his hand on her cheek feeling her lean against him. Brushing his thumb against her skin, he was still trying to make a plan. "Do you honestly want to go back to that boring life?"he asked wanting to pick at her brain for a bit, only to see what he had to work with.

Sighing a bit, her eyes were closed. "I don't have a choice, I'm with the church until the day I die or it's burned down," she said. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "What about you, do you honestly want to be in the mafia for the rest of your life?"

He chuckled a bit, "I chose this life bella. Is that a good enough answer for you?" He thought for a few minutes. "Okay how about this, if you could live two different lives would you?"

"What do you mean live two different lives? That question doesn't even make any sense," she told him lifting her head away from his hand.

"It's exactly what it means," he said taking a drink from his glass. He smiled looked over at her, he tilted his head lazily to the side. "But I guess I'll have to explain it to you," he added sighing a bit. 

She nodded slowly watching him as she took a sip from her glass. "Please do, because it's clear I'm not going to explain what your hinting at Feliciano," she said leaning back on the couch. She took another sip from her glass, raising an eyebrow as she watch his expression change and it was becoming harder to read. 

"Well its simple you see; during the day you work at the church and after you done working you come here and forget about that life until that next day," he said reaching his hand out and slowly waved it in the air not looking at her. "What do you think?" he asked looked at her. 

Shaking her head she looked down and then back up at him. "Come back here, and do what be bored and watch you work," she put her glass down. "Boy that sounds like a ton of fun," she said sarcastically. 

"No I'm saying you come be with me," he said setting his glass down next to hers. 

"Oh and what do you do in exchange?" she asked crossing her arms. 

He shrugged, "what would you like me to do bella?"

She thought about it for a second and she really could do anything because he was already doing work with the church. "Can I get back to you on that," she asked frowning a bit. 

He nodded, "of course; take your time bella." 

She smiled a bit, "and does this mean your going to be actually staying for the whole mass if I do agree to this?" 

He pause for a second to think, looking to his glass he noticed that his glass was empty. Standing up he picked up his glass and went to fill it. 

"I mean I don't know where we ever are," she said getting up and following behind him. 

"You do have a point, but if I have a meeting I'll have to leave without a choice. I'll have someone come to get you or I'll come back to pick you up myself," he said glancing back at her.


	22. Chapter 22

She sighed looking towards the floor, "I don't know. It doesn't sound like something I would do."

"Isn't that's a good thing?" He poured more wine. Turning to her, he play with a bit of her hair, "besides after a while I might even donate more money."

She looked at him in a bit of disbelief, but she didn't really know what to believe at the moment. But she almost felt like she was being bribed into this or that's she was selling her soul. And she wasn't able to shake these feeling, as she slowly nodded to him. "I can't ask you to do that, it wouldn't feel right," she managed to say.

Feliciano raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean Bella?" He didn't get what's she was getting at.

"Your just going to be giving the money to the church if I come back here, it doesn't feel right." She rubbed her arm a bit watching him put his glass down on the counter.

Walking over to her, he smiled resting his hand on her arm. "It doesn't have to feel right Bella, it just have to be for a good cause. Beside the church is old and there's a lot of work that's needs to be done on it. And besides don't forget about the orphanage."

The orphanage, she thought to herself. She forgot all about it because she was watching out for him. That she forgot what he donated the money for in the first place and that's was the whole reason she go into this mess. That and she had to admit he was right, it was for a good cause so what was there to loose. And she didn't really have a response for him, letting out a soft sigh before she even looked at him again. "I guess your right," she mumbled. 

He smiled as he patted her arm, "You know I am. And watch by the end of week you'll see this is perfect for you." Before he could say another word there was a knock at the door, looking at it he walked over and grabbed the held. "Who is it?," he asked leaning towards the door.

"Who do you think it is idiot. I don't have time for this," Romano yelled as he pounded on the door, cause Feliciano to flinch and open the door. Seeing his brother was rubbing his ear, he raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with your ear? Do you finally hear how stupid you are," he said walking into his brother's office. 

"Sure come in fratello, no I'm not busy," Feliciano said shutting the door behind him. 

Romano looked around, just seeing Julchen standing there and looked back at his brother,"Don't be stupid your not busy, your just talking to this chick." He pointed his thumb toward her. "Anyway," he walked over to the window and opened the curtain away so he could see outside. "You got a new view for your office," he said moving out of the way.


	23. Chapter 23

Feliciano sighed, letting go of the door handle. "What did you do this time?" he asked pinching the of his nose as he walked towards his brother.

"Why does it always have to be that I did something?" Romano said sounding very offended by Feliciano's comment. Looking over to Julchen, he pointed to Feliciano with his thumb, "Came you believe him, I'm only showing him something funny."

Julchen honestly didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind, "the nerve." She glanced at Feliciano and shrugged when Romano wasn't looking. She didn't want to make Romano upset, just because she didn't know how he react and she hoped that Feliciano would understand that.

Feliciano rolled his eyes, and walked over to the window and looked out of it. Only to face palm, and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Why is Romeo hanging from the tree!," he asked looking to Romano.

Julchen walked over to the window and peeked out it, "h-he not dead is he?"

Feliciano looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What would make you say that bella?"

"Well, because they is something dripping off of him," she said pointing towards Romeo's hanging body.

Feliciano sighed, "come on we better get him down before the wolves come out and mall him," Feliciano said walking towards the door. He waved for Romano and Julchen to come with him, stopping at the door. Opening it he let Romano go out first and Julchen next, so he could follow behind her.

Romano glanced back at Julchen, and slowed his pace so he was walking next to her. "Have we met before," he asked her.

Julchen looked at Romano and shook her head, "Not to my knowledge."

"So how do you know my little brother? A job? A hit? Through another mafia group?," Romano asked her.

She shook her head, "No! None of those things. I.." She was cut off by Feliciano.

"I met her at a party and we met at the store that's all," Feliciano butted into the conversation.

Romano looked at his brother for a bit and just shrugged, "Alright then. I'm going to get a knife from the kitchen. I'll meet you both outside at Romeo." He watched as Feliciano nodded and walked to the kitchen to get a knife.

Sighing in relief, he gently took hold of her arm and walked her outside.

"Why did you lie?" She asked following behind him.

"It's none of his business, on who or how I met them. That just how things work around here, and besides," he stopped and turned to her. "You can never really know who to trust. That's how people get killed."

"But he's your brother, what the big deal about him knowing I'm a nun?" She seemed to be confused on why it had to be a secret.

"Bella, bella... it's not a big deal. I'm just making sure you a safe as can be." He said placing a hand upon her cheek. "Or have you already forgot what had happened today," he reminded her in a calm tune.

She took at deep breath and sighed a bit, she actually didn't forget. "We should get to your brother before wolves do," she said quickly changing the subject. "Besides you wouldn't want your brother getting the wrong idea," she said stepping back from him and walked toward where she thought, Romeo was hanging.

Feliciano followed behind her, rolling his eyes. Putting his hands in his pockets he became curious to what she have meant. "What did you mean any way?" he asked speeding up his pace so he was walking next to her. 

"Hmm," she looked at him, and thought back to what she had said or a bit. "Well from the way you act, it make it seem like we are in a relationship," she said glancing towards him. "But we're not since we're just friends," she added in a cheery voice. 

Feliciano stopped in his tracks with a shocked look on his face. "What the hell!" he thought to himself, his eye twitching a bit. 

Stopping when she noticed he wasn't walking with her anymore, she turned and looked at him. "Is something the matter?" she asked tilting her head to the side a bit. Seeing the look on his face, she couldn't help but laugh. 

Jumping a bit when he heard her laughing, he crossed his arms asking, "And what the hell is so funny?" 

Julchen tried her best to speak through her laughter, "You should have seen the look on your face!"


	24. Chapter 24

After an awkward silence, Feliciano cleared his throat as he heard foot steps walking up behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw his brother walking towards them.

Romano waved walking up behind. "I thought I was going to meet you at Romeo?" He asked looking back and forth between Julchen and Feliciano as he walked past him.

Julchen looked to the ground and then to Romano. "Oh well I was asking about the area!" She quickly said noticing that Feliciano had a surprised look on his face.

"Really?" Romano asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Nature has always been fascinating to me," Julchen said, nodding as she hoped he believed her. 

Romano just shrugged it off, "just come on." He walked past her and towards the tree Romeo was hanging in with Feliciano and Julchen behind him.

Upon arrival Feliciano crossed his arms as he looked up at his other brother, "Oye Romeo are you alive?"

After a minutes of silents Romeo started laughing, as he tried to turn towards his brother's voice. "Oh hey Feliciano. Hi Romano," he waved to them and winked towards Julchen.

Feliciano cleared his throat, as he pulled at the rope loosening it causing Romeo to fall. "What were you doing up in the tree," Feliciano leaned down questioning him raising an eyebrow.

Romeo fell to the ground with a loud thud, "you know just hanging." He looked up at them cracking a joke. But then mumbled out an ow, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Julchen knelled down, looking worriedly at Romeo. "Are you okay! Your not hurt are you?" She asked feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking up and over her shoulder she saw it was Feliciano's hand.

"He does this type of thing all the time, he'll be fine bella," he told her as he helped her to stand up. Seeing that she was still unsure, he sighed, "if you don't believe me you can always ask his friends how they met."

"No I believe you! It's just he did hit his head pretty hard," Julchen quickly replied to him not wanting to upset him.

Romano chuckled, "no he's fine. He has a hard head just like the rest of us." He joked a bit, noticing that Feliciano was still irritated. He decided that it wasn't the best time to be joking around.

Julchen just smiled, a bit knowing a thing or two about hard headed people. Upon standing up she moved away from Romeo, "sadly I know a thing or two about that." But when she said that she felt they they thought she was lying about it, for the most part. Only because Romano and Romeo don't know her as well as Feliciano does. Which wasn't the part that worried her, surprisingly but what did was her brothers. But only how they would react when she tells them why she won't be home tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Looking around the surrounding areas, Feliciano let out a sigh as he looked back to the group. "We should get back inside," he stated as he walked back towards the door. Glancing back to make sure that they were actually following behind him. Smiling a bit, noticing that how close Julchen was to him. Watching as the others walked inside he sighed, "something the matter?"

"No why would something be the matter?" Julchen asked him as she glanced away from him.

"Was just asking," he said with a shrug as he looked up at the sky. "Come on, it's getting dark." He added as he walking back into the house.

Taking a deep breath she looked at towards the house and then back at the woods. She didn't know the area, so she could easily get lost. She sighed as she kept thinking to herself. But if she stays here she didn't know if she'd be actually safer here, due to the situation. Without even noticing, she had walked back into the house.

"Something on your mind?" Romeo asked her.

She jumped a bit as she looked at him. "Oh, I.. It's was nothing."

Romeo looked over at Feliciano and sighing a bit as he watched him shrug. "It getting close to dinner, we should probably eat."

"Who's turn is it to make dinner tonight?" Feliciano asked.

"I think it's yours, honesty cause Romano cooked last night." Romeo said as he walked towards the kitchen with them following behind him.

"You all take turns making dinner?" Julchen asked as she followed.

"Yeah, that way it's not just one of us cooking all the time." Romeo said with a smile. "Don't you do that with your family?"

"We used too," Julchen told him. She couldn't remember the last time she actually sat down and talked with her family, let alone cooked with them.

"What do you mean used too?" Romeo tilted his head to the side. "They all aren't dead are they?"

"No, nothing like that happened. I can assure you that." She sighed a bit, thinking Romeo might be the youngest out of the three brothers. "I just don't live with them anymore. We had a bit of a falling out, that's all."

"Are you goi-," Romeo started to ask another question but Feliciano cut him off.

"Romeo, that's enough." Feliciano was getting out the stuff he need for pasta.


End file.
